Childhood
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: Cerita tentang Shinichi dan teman masa kecilnya... Bukan Ran, itu sih buatan Aoyama Gosho! Oneshot yang AU banget, RnR plis?


**Ah, halo! Salam kenal ^^**

**Ni adalah fic yg gg sengaja Kanna temuin di flashdisk lama yg udah dikira ilang. Fufu, emang takdir, pas lagi beres-beres meja yang berantakanny udah mirip kapal pecah, eh malah nemu flashdisk yg ilang setaun lalu!**

**Fic ini sudah Kanna edit lagi sebisanya, tpi cuma dikit supaya cerita aslinya nggak ilang. Aq pengen tau apa pendapat para senpai sekalian tentang fic masa lalu saia ini ^^v**

**Ok, happy reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: DC bkn punya aq! Karna klo iy, DC g bkal jdi bergenre detektif! Malah klo punya Kanna, judulny pasti bukan 'detective' Conan! Makany DC tuh punya Aoyama Gosho!**

**WARNING: gaje, OOC, AU, alur lebih cepet daripada petir,**** nd amburadul! Inget, ini fanfiction lho. Unleash ypur imagination! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-Childhood-**

Sebuah bola sepak memantul keluar dari sebuah rumah, menggelinding ke tengah jalan. Tak lama berselang, seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari rumah yang sama, mengejar bolanya.

"Shinichi! Mau ke mana?" seru sebuah suara.

"Cuma ambil bola kok! Lagipula aku kan bukan anak kecil!" sahut si anak. Seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang muncul di depan pagar, tangannya terlipat. "Umurmu masih 8 tahun, dan kau bilang kau bukan anak kecil? Tunggu 20 tahun lagi, Shinichi!" ujarnya. Si anak yang diketahui bernama Shinichi Kudo hanya bisa nyengir.

Sedetik setelah Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam halaman rumahnya, sebuah truk melaju dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah keluarga Kudo. Shinichi melongok.

"Apa akhirnya ada yang membeli rumah itu?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Yah, harusnya sih iya… Nah, truk itu memang bawa perabotan, jadi jawabannya 'ya'" sahut ibunya yang bernama Yukiko Kudo. Kedua ibu-anak itu memperhatikan saat truk itu menurunkan barang-barang ke dalam rumah itu, rumah yang telah kosong selama 4 tahun terakhir.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil sedan merah muncul dari ujung jalan dan berhenti di belakang truk itu. Sepasang wanita dan pria keluar dari sedan tersebut. Pasangan itu mendekati truk dan bicara pada sang sopir, sebelum akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Yukiko dan Shinichi.

"Ah… _Konnichiwa_," ujar sang pria sambil mendekati pasangan ibu-anak ini. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Atsushi Miyano. Saya orang yang akan tinggal di depan anda mulai sekarang," ucapnya sopan sambil membungkuk sedikit. Yukiko balas membungkuk.

"_Konnichiwa_, Miyano-san. Saya Yukiko Kudo. Senang berkenalan dengan anda," sahut Yukiko. Matanya beralih pada sosok wanita di belakang Atsushi Miyano. "Ah, apakah ini istri anda?" Tanya Yukiko berbasa-basi.

Wanita itu maju, membungkuk. "Umm… Sa… saya Elena Miyano… Se… senang berkenalan…" ujarnnya dengan bahasa Jepang yang terpatah-patah.

"Ah, istri saya belum terlalu fasih berbahasa Jepang," kata Atsushi Miyano buru-buru. Yukiko tersenyum mengerti. _"No problem. I can speak English too," _ujarnya.

"Oh, apakah ini anak anda?" Tanya Atsushi Miyano sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shinichi. Yukiko tersenyum bangga.

"Betul! Perkenalkan, Shinichi Kudo, calon detektif masa depan!" serunya sambil mengangkat Shinichi. Protes Shinichi diabaikan begitu saja oleh sang ibu. Pasangan Miyano itu tersenyum.

"Syukurah. Kurasa anak-anak kami tidak akan kesepian di sini," ujar Atsushi Miyano. Ia menoleh menatap istrinya dan beralih menggunakan bahasa Inggris. "_Elena, please call our children here. I want them to acquainted with their new friend," _pintanya. Wanita bule itu mengangguk dan berlari kecil menuju mobilnya.

Tak lama, Elena kembali sambil membawa 2 orang anak perempuan bersamanya. Yang satu berambut hitam, yang satunya lagi berambut coklat kemerahan.

Atsushi Miyano tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, mereka anak saya. Yang ini namanya Akemi Miyano, umurnya sudah 15 tahun. Ini adiknya, Shiho Miyano, umurnya 8 tahun," Atsushi memperkenalkan kedua anak yang tampak malu-malu itu.

"Wah! Umur Shiho-chan sama dengan Shinichi, lho!" kata Yukiko sambil menurunkan Shinichi. "Waah, benarkah? Kebetulan sekali, ya…" senyum Atsushi. "Mmm, tapi kami baru kembali dari Inggris, jadi bahasa Jepang mereka belum terlalu bagus…"

"Aku bisa bahasa Inggris, kok!" seru Shinichi tiba-tiba, membuat Atsushi terkejut. Ia beralih menatap Yukiko, yang mengangguk membenarkan. "Iya, tenang saja. Kecil-kecil begini Shinichi pintar, kok," ujar Yukiko bangga. Atsushi tersenyum dengan wajah kagum.

"_That's very good! Ok, girls. This is Shinichi Kudo. Don't worry, he can speak English," _ujarnya pada anak-anaknya. Mendengar hal itu, si kakak langsung mendekati Shinichi dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Hi! Nice to meet you, Kudo-kun. My name is Akemi Miyano. You can call me Akemi," _ujarnya. Shinichi menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu. _"Nice to meet you, too. Please DON'T underestimate me just because I'm a LITTLE boy," _Shinichi menekankan kata "don't" dan "little", membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa, kecuali satu orang.

"_Shiho! Come on, introduce yourself!" _seru Akemi saat menyadari adiknya tetap diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Gadis itu terdiam, tapi akhirnya maju. Ibunya menepuk punggungnya, menyemangati. Akemi menarik tangan adik kecilnya.

"_Oh, don't be shy! Come on!" _Akemi mendorong Shiho, terlalu keras sehingga gadis itu menabrak Shinichi. Wajah gadis kecil itu memerah.

"_So… sorry…" _gumamnya pelan.

"_It's okay. What's your name?" _Tanya Shinichi langsung. Gadis itu akhirnya mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Shinichi, dan pikiran pertama Shinichi adalah: _Cantiknya…_

"_Mmm , my name is Shiho, Shiho Miyano," _guma gadis itu pelan. _"Nice to meet you, Kudo-kun"_

**A/N: Maav menyelaa... ^^; Karena klo nulis pke inggris tuh ngerepotin (pdahal sbenernya gra2 bhs inggris Kanna luar biasa abal-abal nd amburadul), mulai sekarang percakapan inggris ditranslate langsung ke b. indo. Percakapan yg ditulis dlm tanda kutip dobel (""…"") brarti diucapin pke b. inggris ya**

**- 1 bulan kemudian**

"Kudo-kun!" seru Akemi sambil melambaikan tangannya riang. Shinichi berlari mendekati pasangan kakak-adik yang sedang bermain ayunan itu, tidak lupa membawa sebuah bola sepak.

""Maaf telat, ibu menyuruhku… Melakukan sesuatu yang nggak penting"" sahut Shinichi dengan wajah memerah. Akemi menatapnya ingin tahu. ""Apa yang dilakukan Yukiko-san padamu?"" tanyanya. Shinichi menggeleng keras. Akemi cemberut. ""Ayolah, Kudo-kun…""

""Sudahlah, kak. Kudo-kun tidak mau mengatakannya, kan?"" ujar Shiho tiba-tiba. Akemi mendesah. ""Oke, oke. Aku tak akan memaksa Kudo-kun,"" sahut Akemi.

""Umm, Akemi-neesan, katanya ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku?"" Tanya Shinichi yang to the point. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan membaca novel baru ayahnya, tapi Akemi memaksanya datang ke taman karena katanya ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya. Akemi mengangguk riang.

""Ya, ya! Aku menemukan sebuah buku yang berjudul 'And Then There Were None' di gudang, dan kupikir Kudo-kun akan suka…"" kata Akemi sambil merogoh tas punggung mungil yang selalu bertengger di punggungnya. Mata Shinichi berbinar.

""'And Then There Were None'? Karya Agatha Christie, kan?"" Tanya Shinichi bersemangat. Akemi mengangguk. ""Kayaknya sih, iya… Ibu dan ayah bilang boleh kuberikan padamu, jadi…""

Tiba-tiba, wajah Akemi berubah panik. ""Eh, lho? Bukunya mana?"" serunya sambil merogoh lebih dalam. Mendadak kepalanya tersentak. ""Aaah! Aku ingat! Bukunya kukeluarkan di dapur semalam! Kalian berdua, tunggu di sini ya! Aku akan mengambilnya dulu!""

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Akemi pergi, meninggalkan Shinichi dan Shiho berdua di taman itu.

Shinichi melirik gadis kecil itu. Shiho tidak memandangnya, ia menunduk dan mulai menggerakkan ayunannya. Shiho memang jauh lebih pendiam daripada kakaknya. Shinichi belum pernah mendengar Shiho bicara saat Akemi tidak ada di sampingnya. Bingung mau mengatakan apa, akhirnya Shinichi memutuskan untuk memainkan bolanya.

""Kamu suka sepak bola, ya?""

Shinichi menghentikan sundulannya. Ia menoleh menatap Shiho. ""Ng… Kau bicara padaku?"" Tanya Shinichi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Shiho mendengus.

""Tentu saja. Memangnya ada siapa lagi di sini?"" jawabnya dengan mata sinis yang membuat Shinichi mundur selangkah. Mengutuki kebodohannya, anak laki-laki itu mengangguk.

""Begitulah. Aku sudah main sejak kecil. Kau juga suka?"" Tanya Shinichi. Shiho mengangkat bahu

""Yah, sebetulnya aku cuma memperhatikan 1 klub bola Jepang. Apa kau tahu The Big Osaka Team?"" tanyanya. Shinichi mengangguk. ""Ya, tentu saja. Mereka baru bertanding kemarin, kan?""

Shiho mengangguk kecil. ""Aku paling suka pada Hugo Ryusuke. Siapa pemain favoritmu, Kudo-kun?"" tanyanya lagi.

""Aku suka sekali pada Ray Curtis!"" jawab Shinichi bersemangat. ""Kau tahu kan? Dia kiper yang hebat sekali! Padahal, awalnya dia kan penyerang!"" lanjutnya. Melihat tingkahnya, Shiho tersenyum. Senyuman pertama yang ditunjukan Shiho pada Shinichi. Senyuman yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

""Ehm, yah, begitulah"" kata Shinichi salah tingkah. ""Kenapa Shiho-chan suka Hugo?""

Shiho terdiam, berpikir. ""Mmm... Entahlah. Yang kutahu, saat pertama melihatnya, aku merasa tertarik padanya. Bukan tertarik dalam artian suka, lho!"" Shiho menambahkan. Shinichi mengangguk.

""Hmm. Ya, Hugo memang pemain yang hebat, sih, "" komentar Shinichi.

""Heei! Maaf menunggu lama!"" seru Akemi. Shinichi dan Shiho serentak menoleh, melihat gadis itu berlari ke arah mereka dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Sebuah buku tergenggam di tangannya.

""Eh, Akemi-neesan. Nggak masalah,"" sahut Shinichi. Meskipun begitu, diam-diam Shinichi merasa agak sebal karena Akemi datang.

* * *

Sejak obrolan mereka di taman, Shiho mulai sedikit lebih terbuka pada Shinichi. Ia mulai sering bicara pada anak laki-laki itu. Suatu hari, Shiho mulai meminta Shinichi untuk mengajarinya bahasa Jepang―tidak dengan Akemi. Sebetulnya Akemi juga tahu, tapi dia bilang lebih suka belajar di tempat les. ""Ada cowok cakep!"" begitulah alasan yang dilontarkan Akemi.

Hari ini, Shinichi sedang asyik mengajari Shiho cara meminjam barang. Mereka selalu mengambil waktu saat Akemi pergi les.

""Kalau mau pinjam, bilangnya _'Chotto kashite kudasai'_! Artinya, 'tolong pinjam sebentar'!"" kata Shinichi.

"_Chotto kashite kudasai_…" Shiho mengulangi. Shiho mengangguk. ""Omong-omang Kudo-kun, apa bedanya 'sore' dan 'are'? Bukankah dua-duanya berarti itu?"" Tanya Shiho.

""Iya, artinya sama. Tapi 'sore' digunakan untuk menunjuk benda yang jauh dengan pembicara tapi dekat dengan lawan bicara, kalau 'are' untuk benda yang jauh dari pembicara dan lawan bicara. Misalnya bolpoin itu,"" Shinichi menunjuk pulpen yang ada di belakang Shiho. ""Bolpoin itu kan, dekat dengan Shiho-chan, tapi jauh dariku. Jadi aku bilangnya _'Sore wa boorupen_'. Artinya itu bolpoin. Kalau kamus itu,"" Shinichi beralih menunjuk kamus bahasa Jepang yang ada di atas meja di samping mereka. ""Kamus itu jauh dari kita berdua, jadi kubilang _'Are wa nihongo no jisho'_. Artinya itu kamus bahasa Jepang,"" Shinichi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

""Hmmm, begitu… Kudo-kun pintar mengajari, ya…"" ujar Shiho. Shinichi tersenyum bangga. ""Hehe… _Arigatou_, Shiho-chan!"" jawabnya senang.

""Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita bicara pakai bahasa Jepang, ya? Kalau digunakan, kan bisa lebih cepat bisa,"" pinta Shiho. Shinichi mengangguk.

"Oke deh, Kalau Shiho-chan minta begitu," Shinichi langsung menggunakan bahasa tanah airnya. Tiba-tiba Shinichi menepuk jidatnya seolah baru ingat sesuatu. Ia mendekati meja belajarnaya.

"Ah, iya. Shiho-chan, aku ingin memberimu ini…" Shinichi mengaduk laci meja belajarnya sejenak. Ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, lalu mengulurkan benda itu pada Shiho.

"Eh? Anting?" Tanya Shiho saat melihat anting-anting yang diberikan Shinichi. Ia menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Nggak! Aku nggak suka beli barang-barang cewek, kok!" seru Shinichi cepat-cepat. "Itu hadiah yang kudapatkan waktu tahun baru. Keluarga besar kami biasa berkumpul dan mengadakan acara tukar hadiah… Kebetulan saja aku dapat itu," Shinichi memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Yah, kemarin aku menemukan itu di laci mejaku, jadi kupikir itu untuk Shiho-chan saja."

Shiho tertawa kecil sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anting-anting itu. Anting itu berbentuk bulat, dengan semacam cincin tipis mengelilinginya. Bulatannya berwarna oranye dengan corak warna merah, sedangkan cincin yang mengelilinginya berwarna ungu tua. Gradasi warna yang sangat cantik.

"Kudo-kun, ini… indah sekali…" ujarnya.

"Oh, ya? Yaah, memang sih Paman Araide punya selera yang bagus…" sahut Shinichi sekenanya. Shiho tersenyum tipis

"_Arigatou_, Kudo-kun…" ujarnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang mengintip mereka, dan memotret mereka diam-diam. Ia tersenyum jahil. 'Wah wah… Musim semi Shinichi, nih' pikirnya.

**- Seminggu kemudian**

"_Okaasan_!" panggil Shinichi. Yukiko yang sedang asyik memoles diri langsung berbalik.

"Ya, Shinichi?" jawabnya.

"Bu, apa ibu melihat Shiho-chan dan Akemi-neesan? Aku tidak melihat mereka beberapa hari terakhir ini…" kata Shinichi. Mendadak Yukiko tampak gelisah.

"Oohh, itu. Mmm… hmm… sebenarnya… 4 hari yang lalu Atsushi-san bilang akan pindah lagi…"

"HAH? PINDAH?" teriak Shinichi kaget. Yukiko menutup kedua telinganya. "Aduuh, berisik tau!" protesnya. Tapi Shinichi mengabaikannya.

"Kapan? Kenapa mereka tidak pamit padaku?" desak Shinichi.

"Ngg… Ibu rasa mereka sedang terburu-buru, jadi…"

Tapi Shinichi tidak mendengarkan. Ia melesat keluar rumah, pergi menuju rumah keluarga Miyano. _Shiho-chan pindah? Aku tidak percaya! _"Shiho-chan!" seru Shinichi saat ia sudah masuk ke pekarangan rumah Shiho. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Shinichi mengintip ke dalam rumah lewat jendela―benar, rumah itu kosong. Perabotan keluarga Miyano sudah tidak ada.

"Shiho-chan…"

**- 10 tahun kemudian**

"Shinichi! Ini foto siapa?" Tanya Ran. Shinichi yang sedang asyik menikmati novel Samonji terbaru di kasurnya menoleh. "Haah? Foto apa?" Tanya Shinichi tanpa berniat untuk mendekati sahabatnya itu. Ran mendesah.

"Uuh, males banget sih! Ke sini sebentar, dong!" sungut Ran sebal. Tapi, pertemanannya dengan Shinichi selama 5 tahun mengajarinya bahwa berdebat dengan lelaki itu tak akan membuahkan hasil. Maka ia berjalan mendekati Shinichi dan mengacungkan sebuah figura ke depan hidung detektif terkenal itu.

"Nih, cewek ini! Yang berdiri di sebelahmu!" tunjuk Ran. Shinichi melihat foto itu malas-malasan

Di foto itu terlihat sosok Shinichi sewaktu kecil, berdiri di depan rumahnya di tengah-tengah 2 orang gadis. Yang satu berambut hitam dan tertawa lebar, yang satunya lagi berambut pendek ikal berwarna coklat kemerahan. Gadis ikal itu hanya tersenyum tipis

"Itu…" Shinichi terdiam, berpikir. Kemudian tersenyum. "Dia temanku sewaktu kecil―yang sangat penting untukku."

**Naaah? Gimana? Gimana? Aneh gg?**

**Gile, msh nanya… jelas2 aneh! Gomen ya, minna!  
**

**Mav klo klian gg ngerti dengan critanya… Trutama di bagian ngasih anting ituu… Maksa bgt gg sih? DDDDX  
**

**Halah! Nge-gaje lgi! Pokokny sekian deh fic abal Kanna... Bagaimanakah pendapat anda sekalian? RnR plis!**


End file.
